shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hillmark
(former) |ocupation = General of Sector R; (former) |jva=Tetsu Inada |extra1 = |epithet = }} |devil fruit= |bounty = 183,000,000 }} }} is a former , who had the position of . He is currently the leader and general of Sector R, an organization that has the objective of destroying the world's largest nations using , and later reign over them. Appearance Hillmark is a pale, well-built man distinguished by his great height, a known trait of him, which comes with very long limbs. He has an elongated, squared face with marked features and a softly protuding nose, light azure eyes topped by thin eyebrows, and a distinctive black tattoo covering his large forehead, this taking on an almost flat "V" shape with two small spirals near each edge. His azure hair is kept in a short cut, with a single tuft located on top of his head, going from its back to the forehead, jutting upwards. Ever since his first days in the Marines, both of his relatively large earlobes have been adorned by simple, round metal earrings. Hillmark lost his left forearm, however, it is unknown when or how: in its place, a large gun was present, secured to his stump. He possesses this prosthetic weapon even during Marine days. Hillmark also wears a simple pair of frameless glasses with square, purplish blue lenses; these, however, were destroyed during his fight with Mest. Hillmark dons a kingly garment testifying his role as the leader of an organization whose power rivals that of several pirate crews and Marine subsidiaries: he sports a light shirt with intricate, spiralling dark motifs and edges adorned by a succession of light and dark parts, paired with dark pants and footwear, with what looks like fur jutting outwards from the ankle area. Over his shirt, there is a light plate cuirass, which in its upper part had four belts secured by buttons, two on each side, meant to be connected to the big, rounded blue pauldrons covering his shoulders, possessing light edges and being adorned by a white emblem, thought to be Sector R's. He has an armored collar, with white, blue and black decorations, with the addition of golden upper and lower edges. Hanging from his wide shoulders, covering the upper part of his pauldrons, was a long, light grey cape, which on its outer size had a motif similar to the one on his collar, with black rhombs and circles held by a brooch. An intricately decorated ring circled his right middle finger. Gallery Personality and Relationships Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit The Dosu Dosu no Mi's major strength is that it allows Hillmark to revert both living and non-living things from their current state to a previous one, no matter the lapse of time which separates the two of them; a capability which can be used for a variety of purposes, being particularly effective when employed in battle, but can also be used to things such as fixing broken things. He has proven himself capable of altering the state of buildings, plants, air and even humans, as well as his own body. When employed on himself, the Dosu Dosu no Mi provides Hillmark with one of its most valuable assets: it grants him the ability to almost instantaneously heal injuries, however, he's limited to healing minor bruises and cuts. Using his extremely big knowledge of history and archaeology, Hillmark can calculate where he should use his Devil Fruit's area of effect to obtain the best results he desires in a battle. For example, if he knows a tower was once built where he and his opponent(s) are fighting, he might rebuild it, hitting the target(s) intended. The Dosu Dosu no Mi grants the user the same disadvantages as any other Devil Fruit. Apart from those, the major weakness the fruit holds is that, every time he uses its powers on a living think, he feels intense pain. However, he can Weapons History Major Battles Trivia References Navigation Category:Antagonists